De angeles y claroscuros
by Anya77
Summary: Los ángeles existen, y acuden en nuestro llamado cuando más lo necesitamos. Candy no se ha dado cuenta de ello, dada su condición mental, y Terry llegara hasta ella para ayudarla a salir adelante, aunque de una forma inesperada.


**De ángeles y claroscuros **

_Oh, cuando el Tiempo busque mi pecho para soñar,_

_¡Todas las batallas concluirán!_

_Pues llegará el día en el que deba reposar,_

_Y este sufrimiento ya no me atormentará._

**CUANDO DEBA DORMIR**

**Emily Brontë**

- Otra vez esa gente.

La oscura silueta observó el barullo externo, oculta desde el rincón de ese cuarto lejano al resto de la residencia. Su rabia iba en aumento.

Se cubrió tras la sucia cortina de la ventana en la que se hallaba, aunque sabía que eso era algo tonto.

- !Bah!, solo basta ocasionar un poco de problemas para deshacerme de ellos – se dijo con amargura. Amaba la soledad tanto como a ella.

Se volteó hacia su escritorio antiguo donde había estado durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Tal vez años?, ¿decenios?, había perdido la cuenta de los días y las noches que llevaba en ese lugar y sobre todo, en esa situación.

Dada la compleja circunstancia en la que se encontraba, se había volcado por completo al arte de escribir. Poemas, acrósticos, cuentos, fantasías, ilusiones, tristezas, tantas palabras, tantas sensaciones, tantos sentimientos; todo había sido dedicado a ella, a su más ferviente pasión.

Ocasionalmente le brindaba alguna actuación especial. Ahora que se había abocado por la escritura, había desarrollado varios guiones teatrales en los que ella era su principal heroína. Inclusive había hecho una obra erótica, y reía de pensar en la reacción de las ofendidas mentes recatadas y puritanas de aquella época. Las carcajadas rebotaban por todo el lugar, para transformarse después en profundos llantos de dolor.

La echaba tanto de menos.

- Por aquí, señorita Morency – la lejana voz de un hombre le distrajo por un instante.

Sus alarmas internas se activaron. Aparentemente se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba él, aunque el inmenso cerrojo que tenía puesta la vieja puerta, resultaba casi tan efectivo como sus intentos por hacer desistir a los molestos intrusos de traspasar aquella parte sagrada para él. Era su espacio y no permitiría que se lo arrebataran. No sin su consentimiento.

-¿Es segura esta parte de la mansión? – preguntó con desconfianza la mujer. Dedujo que sería joven. Sonrió para sus adentros en lo delicioso que sería darle una sorpresa macabra.

- Por supuesto, señorita. Hemos renovado el noventa y nueve por ciento del lugar, salvo el ático, puesto que no hay necesidad de ocuparlo. Tiene tantas cosas inútiles y esta tan aislado del resto de la casa que se destinó como bodega para los muebles viejos que ocupaban esta villa. Los antiguos dueños estipularon que nunca se deshicieran de sus objetos personales y se decidió respetar el contrato por lo que decidieron enviar sus pertenencias a ese lugar. Usted no tiene por qué preocuparse de eso y mucho menos, de llegar ahí. La mansión se encuentra tan bien acondicionada que, créame, ni se acordará que existe esa parte – dijo el hábil hombre para dejarle por sentado que no debían dirigirse hacia esa parte. Justo donde él se encontraba.

Acto seguido un estruendoso ruido se escuchó, como si muchos objetos cayesen sobre el piso de madera de uno de los cuartos. Una fuerte respiración envolvió la habitación y las cortinas se movieron fantasmagóricamente, aún a plena luz del día.

La mujer salió despavorida, huyendo con el vendedor detrás. Nuevamente, la casa volvía a quedarse sola.

_« No entienden que este lugar no debe ser habitado. No lo permitiré y de eso me encargaré. Ya me tienen harto »_, pensó con malicia el solitario personaje.

Esperó a que se fueran y regresó a su reciente actividad. Colocó un candelabro a los pies de un inmenso cuadro, donde se hallaba plasmada el objeto de su obsesión y pasión. Era la imagen de una hermosa rubia, cuya penetrante mirada verde parecía fijarse sobre él. Estaba enfundada en un elegante vestido que dejaba ver su generoso e inmaculado pecho; aquel en el que tantas veces había soñado con recargarse y dejar volar sus manos y su imaginación. A pesar del paso del tiempo, la pintura se conservaba como si hubiese sido realizada recientemente.

Sonrió para sus adentros y prosiguió con su escritura. Esta vez era un poema que hablaba de la soledad. La pluma volaba con vertiginosa habilidad y precisión sobre el papel en el que plasmaba sus sentimientos.

_Soledad, soledad_

_Como me miras_

_Desde los ojos_

_De la mujer_

_De ese cuadro_

_Cada día, todos los días_

_Como me miras_

_Con sus ojos hondos_

_Si me quejo parece_

_Que sus ojos me quisieran decir_

_Que no estoy solo_

_Cuando espero lo que nunca llega_

_Me quisieran decir:_

_Aquí me tienes_

_Y cuando lloro, _

_También sus ojos se humedecen_

_O será, ¿que los miro con los míos?*_

* Poema de Xavier Villaurrutia.

La voz interna se había convertido en un lamento con cadencia que susurraba cada estrofa en sus oídos, con una música a la vez sombría y nostálgica. Su mirada se iba llenando nuevamente de lágrimas, conforme escuchaba la imaginaria canción para su desolado poema.

Cuando terminó, la observó y se perdió en el pasado:

_Se la había topado por casualidad frente a una tienda de helados, en ese caluroso verano de 1921. No la veía desde la trágica noche en la que Susana había intentado acabar con su vida. Su corazón latió a mil por hora al reconocerla y recordar que el amor que sentía por ella, todavía ardía en su pecho. Tantas cosas le habían pasado desde entonces y fue cuando recordó de tajo, el simple pero determinante hecho de no haber ido en su búsqueda, después de haber decidido romper el compromiso con la malograda actriz. _

_La espigada y alta figura enfundada en su vestido rojo tan sencillo como su personalidad, le hicieron pensar en salir rápidamente a su paso, pero lo pensó, con el fin de evitar llamar la atención de los transeúntes, puesto que él ya era una figura pública y necesitaba andar oculto en las calles de la ciudad._

_La siguió por varios minutos hasta que la vio internarse en una parte del Central Park. Pensó, divertido, que seguramente buscaba el cobijo de un árbol:_

_- Vaya, vaya, la mona pecas no cambia. ¿Buscas una rama en la que acurrucarte? Creo que me veré forzado a llamar al zoológico diciendo que te escapaste y seguramente el castigo será duro. Tal vez no te den bananas en todo lo que queda de la semana – soltó la característica risa de burla, que hizo voltear de inmediato a la rubia._

_- ¡Terry!, ¡tan cretino como siempre!, ¡me has dado un susto del demonio!, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo! – gritó Candy con una mano en el pecho, ante la imprevista aparición de su antiguo compañero del colegio._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio al instante, envueltos en la deliciosa brisa cálida mientras trataban de armarse de valor para retomar la palabra, aunque la expresión en el rostro de Candy no demostraba algún interés en él, aparentemente. _

_Fue ella la que habló primero:_

_- También me da mucho gusto verte. No cambias ese cínico sentido del humor. ¿Cómo has estado? – le tendió solemnemente la mano, estableciendo en ese instante, una distancia entre ella y él._

_- Muy bien, pecosa. Tienes razón, sigo siendo muy cínico, sobre todo cuando veo que Darwin estaba equivocado. Los primates jamás evolucionarán – la carcajada sacó una sonrisa a la rubia, quien resignada, elevó los ojos al cielo en un intento de plegaria divina. Sintió el tibio contacto del actor._

_- ¿Gustas sentarte? ¿O quieres seguirme insultando? – le dijo con actitud seria. Él se transformó inmediatamente en el maduro hombre que ya era._

_- Sólo bromeaba, Candy. Disculpa si te ofendí – usó la voz más seductora que pudo, pero ella le ignoró._

_- No es nada; sólo que hacía tanto tiempo que no me trataban de esa forma. ¿Sigues en la actuación? – ella dejó entrever que no estaba más al pendiente de su vida, cosa que él no había dejado de realizar._

_- Efectivamente. La compañía Stradford ha aumentado sus bonos y ahora hemos podido llegar a escenarios internacionales. Por ahora estamos en receso así que disfruto del benigno clima y trato de pasear por las calles, claro está, si mis admiradoras lo permiten – le dijo con arrogancia, esperando notar algún cambio en su expresión. No la hubo._

_- Ya veo. Me da gusto que te vaya bien. He estado tan metida en el hospital que casi no estoy al tanto de las notas de espectáculos – le explicó de forma escueta._

_« Yo sí, querida pecosa. Tengo tan presente tu recuerdo que supe de tu compromiso con ese inútil de Neil Leagan » pensó para sus adentros Terry, esperando que ella le diese algún indicio de que eso era incorrecto. Candy se había quedado en silencio, tan repentinamente. _

_- Supe que estabas a punto de casarte. ¿Todo salió bien? – retomó la conversación, con el dedo en la llaga._

_- Una treta de ese tonto, pero se aclaró. Me extraña que no lo supieses, si es que estás al pendiente de las noticias de sociales - Candy clavó su mirada seria sobre él, haciéndole sentir incómodo._

_-Lo siento, no quise ser impertinente. Lo leí por casualidad en el periódico de Chicago, cuando anduvimos de gira por allá – él no perdió detalle de su expresión. Había estado en su ciudad por ese entonces y no le había avisado._

_- Ha quedado cancelado y sigo al frente de la sección de enfermería del Hospital Saint Jane; por ahora me encuentro haciendo unos cursos en Nueva York – la rubia se la reviró sin intención; su verde mirada se había ensombrecido y Terry pudo jurar que un velo de tristeza la había traspasado. Aun tenía esperanzas._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás aquí? – él deseaba hacerla reaccionar, decirle que aún no era tarde. Tenía que organizarlo bien._

_-Hasta el próximo viernes. Parto el mismo día por la noche; no tengo más que hacer aquí. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, espero que todo siga yendo bien en tu vida – Candy extendió la mano y cortó de tajo la conversación._

_Él se sintió descorazonado al percatarse de eso e intentó una última jugada. Cuando vio que ella se alejaba, gritó su nombre por última vez; al ver que volteaba, no reprimió sus impulsos y se lanzó sobre ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos ocultando su rostro en su cuello:_

_- Candy… no te vayas… por favor – deseó con toda su alma que el tiempo se detuviera, pero no fue así. Ella no le correspondió de la misma forma._

_-Estas confundido. Por favor, necesito irme – ella se soltó bruscamente y huyó, sin voltear a verlo. Él se sintió herido._

_Los días siguientes, Terry los haba invertido en dar con el paradero de Candy, hasta que logró conocer el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba. Le había hecho llegar sendos ramos de rosas rojas, con notas en las que le expresaba su urgente necesidad de hablar con ella. Esperaba en vano en el lugar pactado, pero ella nunca llegó. _

_Hasta que el día en que partiría arribó, y jugándose el todo por el todo, decidió aparecer en el andén, dispuesto a realizar su último movimiento._

_La vio llegar con maleta en mano y la mirada seria:_

_- ¡Candy! – le gritó a sus espaldas._

_Ella se paró y tardó en dar la vuelta, fue entonces, que él se percató de que tenía ojeras y sus ojos tenían trazas de lágrimas:_

_- Lo siento, Terry. Nuestro destino nunca fue el estar juntos. Tuviste un compromiso que honorar y yo, no vuelvo la vista atrás – las duras palabras habían taladrado sus oídos como agujas, al darse cuenta de que la había perdido. Era inminente._

_- Candy, yo no podía estar a merced del capricho de una persona que me exigía lo imposible No pude amarla… como a ti – su voz se apagó, en la desesperación de intentar un último intento._

_-Es tarde, ¿no crees? Tal vez, si hubieses hecho algo aquella noche, en el hospital, quizá lo hubiera reconsiderado. Decidí por ti y tú no reaccionaste en el instante. Creo que es obvio que importaban más otras cuestiones. Por favor, no lo tomes como reproche, es sólo que el tiempo pasa y las situaciones cambian. No quiero ser parte del dolor que piensas ocasionar a Susana, con motivo de la toma de tus decisiones. Si son erróneas o acertadas, eres tú quien lo comprenderá. No es mi época ni mi momento. Espero que todo te salga bien y tengas éxito en tu vida futura – la rubia abordó de inmediato el tren que la llevaría de regreso a casa._

_Fue la última vez que supo de ella y de su forzado argumento para rechazarlo. Cuando había ido a Chicago de nueva cuenta a buscarla, Albert le había dicho que Candy había abandonado el país, para irse a radicar al sur de América. No tenían datos de su paradero, pero sabían que se encontraba bien. _

_Comprendió perfectamente que ella no quería volver a verlo, y eso le dolió en el alma. Optó por recluirse en su soledad. _

_El tiempo pasó y decidió radicar en la antigua villa escocesa de su padre. Dada su celebridad había reunido una enorme fortuna y al haber obtenido la autorización de su padre, quien ya había aceptado el destino artístico de su vástago, se refugió en su espacio sagrado. _

_Trabajaba sólo en proyectos importantes, por lo que disfrutaba de mucho tiempo libre, mismo que destinaba para él. Apoyaba algunas obras de beneficencia y decidió permanecer soltero por siempre. A pesar de que las mujeres literalmente le buscaban para atraparlo y hacerle caer en sus redes, no desistió. Viviría por y para su recuerdo._

_Había solicitado a un prestigioso pintor de la época un lienzo con la imagen de Sandy, con el propósito de acondicionar el ático de su villa en su honor. _

_Hasta que sucedió lo inesperado aquella fatídica noche, en la que había sido atacado en su propia residencia por unos vándalos que se habían introducido para robarle sus pertenencias._

_No recordaba mucho, sólo un intenso dolor en la cabeza y la oscuridad que le envolvía. _

_Cuando recobró la conciencia, se hallaba en su recámara con las cortinas abiertas y revelando un cielo completamente gris, en el que la neblina rodeaba su propiedad. Pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, aunque no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Se llevó la mano al frente, confundido. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes pero no tuvo respuesta. _

_Intrigado, recorrió todo el inhóspito lugar encontrándolo solo, sin su fiel servidumbre. Vagó durante muchas horas, hasta que desistió. Se asomó al enorme jardín de la villa y se dirigió a su automóvil, pero éste no funcionaba. Todo pintaba para ser un mal día y eso le exasperó. _

_Enojado, decidió emprender el camino hacia el centro del pueblo que no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí, pero la espesa niebla le impidió ver más allá de sus narices, desorientándolo por lo que decidió esperar a que el día mejorara, pasando el resto de la tarde encerrado en su ático. _

_Tan inmerso estaba en sus actividades relacionadas con Candy que no vio pasar el tiempo. Dado que el ático se hallaba completamente cerrado y las cortinas del único ventanal eran oscuras y de terciopelo, nunca se percató del exterior. No sintió hambre ni cansancio. _

_El ruido lejano de varios pasos y voces le alertó de la llegada de gente a su propiedad. Salió del lugar para ir a su encuentro, pero se dio cuenta de que las personas se iban alejando, sin percatarse de su presencia._

_Terry corrió hasta el vestíbulo principal y solo pudo sentir las pisadas y las risas. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: sus muebles estaban completamente cubiertos con sabanas blancas y habían cajas dispuestas por todas partes, con sus pertenencias en ellas. Se estaban llevando todo; y él que creía que iban en su auxilio. _

_Rabioso, no cesó en su intento de localizar a los culpables de todo aquello y recorrió cada centímetro de la villa queriendo encararles y reclamarles su intrusión, pero nunca les pudo hallar. _

_Decidió echar un vistazo en el exterior, por lo que tomó su chaqueta y salió. Alcanzo a ver la estela de humo que un par de vehículos había dejado tras de sí, por lo que corrió, gritando como loco para que se detuvieran. Nunca lo hicieron. _

_Caminó durante un buen rato por el sendero que conducía hacia la parte central del pueblo más cercano, sin embargo, jamás llegó. Era como si nunca avanzase aunque caminase más y más. Se sintió atrapado y descorazonado por lo que se regresó. _

_Al llegar a su residencia y poner un pie dentro, sintió el inmenso peso de la soledad. Deciduo refugiarse en su ático, para protegerse, pero no fue suficiente._

_Esa misma noche, a la luz de los candelabros, se preguntó por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, qué había sucedido de después de que irrumpieran los delincuentes en su hogar._

_En ese angustioso instante, varias imágenes trágicas desfilaron ante su mente haciéndole abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando de golpe lo que había sucedido:_

_Les había visto esa noche desde el piso superior, cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, por lo que se acerco sin hacer ruido hasta el borde de la escalera y entonces gritó. Eran cinco sujetos:_

_- ¡Alto ahí!, ¡esto es propiedad privada! ¡Llamaré a la policía! – les había amenazado con la intención de asustarles. Esperaba que los sirvientes hubiesen escuchado el escándalo y efectivamente pidieran auxilio._

_Uno de los maleantes, al verle solo, sonrió con descaro y haciendo una seña a sus compañeros acercándose sigilosamente. Llevaba una vieja pistola en las manos y apuntaba directamente hacia él. Terry se asustó:_

_- ¡No se saldrán con la suya! – dio un paso atrás pero trastabilló cayendo de espaldas y dándose de lleno contra una mesa cercana. Se había lastimado un poco._

_Los sujetos subieron rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces y le tomaron de las manos, amordazándolo y sujetándole con unas cuerdas. Le tuvieron atado durante mucho tiempo, en lo que se dividían y buscaban objetos de valor. Un maleante se había quedado con él, para vigilarle._

_A lo lejos pudieron oír gritos y disparos, seguramente sobre los escasos trabajadores que aun permanecían en su casa aquella tarde. El histrión sintió una infinita tristeza por lo que les estaba pasando y responsabilizó internamente por ello. _

_Fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de una de las sirvientas, quien yacía oculta detrás de una de las cortinas que se hallaba cerca de la puerta principal. Le observaba aterrada y confundida, como si le preguntase qué hacer. El otro ladrón no la había visto aún. _

_El actor le cerró un ojo para tranquilizarla y de forma discreta, le indicó con la mirada que en cuanto pudiese, saliera huyendo por la salida principal. Había ideado distraer a su centinela para que no se percatase de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _

_Gimió de dolor y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo en dirección contraria a las escaleras, como si algo le lastimase la espalda. El tipo trató de inmovilizarlo pero Terry pataleó para que desviara su atención de la puerta. Logró su cometido por breves segundos, cuando ambos oyeron que la puerta se abría y alguien salía corriendo._

_- ¡Esto te costará muy caro! – vociferó el maleante y acto seguido, le propinó un fuerte golpe que le sumió en la inconsciencia. _

_Cuando regresó en sí, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el ático, rodeado por todos ellos. Afortunadamente para él, tenía cubierta la imagen de Candy con un retazo de terciopelo negro, por lo que los sujetos no supieron de su existencia, ya que el marco era de oro, especialmente concebido para sostener el caro lienzo. _

_Le amenazaron e insultaron hasta que decidieron asestarle el golpe final. Le colocaron sobre la silla frente a su escritorio y sin miramientos, le apuntaron a la cabeza; él escuchó un fuerte impacto y sintió un inmenso dolor que se fue atenuando poco a poco. Después, todo fue silencio._

_Entonces había despertado en su habitación, creyendo que había tenido una pesadilla. _

_Pero no fue así. Había oído los ruidos y sentido la presencia de otras personas. Intentó salir en busca de ayuda pero la niebla era tan intensa que no pudo ver. Solo quedaba la ausencia de los vehículos que había visto por la ventana._

_« Tal vez es un error. Seguramente quedé tan malherido que no pueden encontrarme. Pocos sabían de la existencia de este ático, pero, Cathy (su sirvienta), sabía de él. Me vio antes de salir huyendo. Entonces, ¿por qué tardan tanto en venir?, además, mis objetos están siendo recogidos sin mi autorización. No entiendo », los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente al mismo tiempo._

_Y entonces la había visto._

_Era una inmensa luz que se iba haciendo grande, allá en el techo y que le bañaba con sus rayos, como invitándole a sumergirse en ella, pero él, asustado, retrocedió para huir de la sobrenatural aparición y de repente, desapareció. _

_- ¡No estoy muerto!, ¡esto es una pesadilla!, ¡sigo vivo! – se repitió una y otra vez, sin cesar, hasta que termino por convencerse de su realidad._

_No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. _

Ahora, se había propuesto hacer la vida imposible de los futuros inquilinos de su villa, asegurándose de que sólo sería para él, en su afán de marcar su pertenencia sobre el lugar que tantos recuerdos contenían. Se dio cuenta de que podía atravesar fácilmente los objetos sólidos, aunque también se las ingenió para poder moverlos, usando sus emociones, lo que le sirvió para sus planes de espantar a los merodeadores incómodos.

Afortunadamente, había podido hacer un testamento antes de su trágico fin, estipulando que la villa quedaría en manos de su padre, si es que él falleciese prematuramente. Y así fue. Pudo tener el lugar sólo para él durante varios años más.

Entre tanto, se encargaba de asustar a todo aquel que osase entrar en la villa, por lo que se extendió el rumor de que estaba encantada y eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido.

Sin embargo, cuando el duque de Grandchester murió, la villa quedo en manos del gobierno local, quien se había desentendido y olvidado de su existencia, hasta que la habían recordado de golpe, justo en una de las tantas épocas electorales. Todo sucedió durante la conversación del valuador federal y un funcionario público del área cultural, que habían visitado en una ocasión la villa, y en la que él estuvo _« presente »_, oyendo como ideaban la manera de poder sacarle un beneficio económico.

Le dio mucho coraje y se encargó de hacer que la fama macabra de la villa aumentase. Se hablaban de diferentes tipos de fenómenos ocurridos en su interior, todos ocasionados por él mismo. Le encantaba asustar a los intrusos.

En todo ese tiempo se había cuestionado constantemente la existencia de Dios, del paraíso y del infierno. Si estaba muerto, ¿por qué no se le hizo saber en el instante? ¿Por qué esa luz no había aclarado sus temores y dudas? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Por qué no había visto su propio cuerpo? Ni siquiera había presenciado su funeral, mucho menos el de su padre. Dudas de este y otro tipo le asaltaron frecuentemente, hasta que desistió de seguirlo haciendo. Estaba atrapado en su propiedad y le vio el lado positivo de aquello. Su único fin era pasar tiempo recordando su pasado, junto a la mujer de sus sueños.

Hasta aquella mañana en que había percibido a más gente merodear por su eterno hogar. No tenía el menor ánimo de soportar un desconocido junto a él.

- Me encargaré de echarles de aquí – se prometió, aunque esta vez, no tuvo éxito. Al parecer, los nuevos propietarios habían decidido comprar y renovar el lugar, antes de habitarlo.

Con el paso de los días, Terry fue testigo de la sorprendente remodelación de su otrora villa, y con coraje vio que todo lo iban arrumbando en el ático donde tenía su espacio personal. Como el lugar no era tan amplio, decidieron guardar objetos de gran valor dentro y lo demás lo fueron donando a varias instituciones de caridad. Eso fue lo único que no le había alterado.

Después se enteró de que su villa había sido comprada por un inversionista privado quien había querido permanecer en el anonimato hasta que la casa se ocupara. Había ofrecido una cantidad exorbitante por el preciado lugar y eso le dejó intrigado. Tenía que descubrir de quién se trataba, y de forma misteriosa, pudo lograrlo.

Supo que era una familia la que se alojaría ahí y se le hizo más sencillo el hecho de echarla pronto. No soportaba la idea de tener que convivir con otra persona bajo el mismo techo, aunque no perteneciese a este mundo.

La primera inquilina en llegar fue una joven que había decidido instalarse en una de las habitaciones principales. Terry la había sentido entrar y se mantuvo oculto esperando a que llegara el resto de los miembros, pero no sucedió así. Era la única habitante en ese momento y eso le extrañó sobremanera, aunque después se le olvidó. Necesitaba actuar cuanto antes para echarles.

Había ideado la manera de manifestar su presencia ante ella y opto por iniciar una serie de eventos anormales: desapariciones de objetos personales, olores misteriosos, golpes y pisadas donde no había nadie más que ella, pero todo eso no funciono. Aparentemente, la nueva inquilina se desentendía de todo lo que escuchaba o le sucedía, u optaba por ignorarle y eso le alteraba. Así que debía organizar otra cosa.

En un principio, no tenía interés en toparla frente a frente, puesto que ya no poseía esa curiosidad inicial de toparse con los vivos, por lo que sólo se encargaba de realizar las acciones, oculto entre los tantos rincones de la villa; sin embargo, una noche en que la halló sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea con un libro en la mano y una copa de vino a su lado, tuvo una primera curiosidad por ver su rostro. Tal vez era ciega, o quizá sorda, y por eso todas sus tretas no habían funcionado.

Se encontraba a espaldas de ella y manipuló las luces del lugar, que parpadearon de forma intermitente, ocasionando que la mujer voltease a su alrededor, confundida.

Su rostro ocasionó un enorme impacto en él: sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde, y tenía escasas pecas sobre la fina nariz, recordándole a alguien querido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su lacio cabello, de un dorado rubio, caía sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas que le daban un aire tan sofisticado como exquisito. La chica rondaba aproximadamente la veintena de años, en apariencia. Era muy parecida a su Candy. Demasiado.

Terry no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, por lo que decidió que investigaría todo sobre la desconocida mujer. Desistió de seguirla molestando.

Conforme transcurrían los días, supo su nombre, al leer de reojo el destinatario de su correspondencia. La verdad impactó su mente: Eleanor Andrey, y la fecha que había podido avistar sobre el sobre databa de 1947. Tantos años transcurridos le dejó en la desolación total.

¡Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo y él no lo había podido sentir!

Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que la muchacha seguramente era familiar de la poderosa familia americana. Pero, ¿qué hacía ella en un lugar como ese?

Ya lo investigaría después. Por ahora, necesitaba saber más de sus intenciones y las del resto de los miembros que arribarían en fechas próximas.

Todo ese tiempo lo pasó encerrado en su ático, sin molestarla en absoluto. Hasta que una noche, mientras él se hallaba perdido en la imagen de su pecosa, el ruido de la puerta tratando de ser forzada le hizo reaccionar.

Terry se puso en alerta y se colocó a un lado de la vieja puerta. Confiaba en que no la podrían abrir, por más esfuerzos que realizase quienquiera que se encontrase al otro lado. Oyó voces y si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pudo jurar que había reconocido a Albert, su entrañable amigo de la adolescencia.

Consideró conveniente el permanecer encerrado hasta que sintió que se alejaban, por lo que les siguió.

Mientras se iba acercando hacia donde se hallaban las personas, se dio cuenta de que la familia ya se hallaba reunida. Estaba asombrado debido a la velocidad con la que transcurría el tiempo en su _"mundo"_.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar y verlos de frente, hasta que se armó de valor y lo hizo. Lo que vio jamás se lo hubiera esperado, desde que supo que estaba muerto: ahí, en la salita de estar, frente a la chimenea, se hallaban la chica, un Albert entrado en años y una rubia mujer, a quien reconoció inmediatamente, dejándole paralizado: Candy.

Ella se hallaba sobre una silla de ruedas, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Parecía enferma y su rostro se había avejentado de forma considerable, aunque sin dejar de ser tan hermoso como aquel del que se había enamorado alguna vez. Albert y la chica, que había entendido, era hija de ambos, le asistían cariñosamente para procurarle todas las comodidades. Escuchó atento la conversación:

- ¿Crees que a mamá le hará bien estar en este lugar? – la chica estaba un poco escéptica ante tal idea.

- Esta villa le trae tantos recuerdos que no dudo pueda ayudarle a sobrellevar su fuerte depresión. El doctor recomendó un lugar tranquilo, y afortunadamente, ahora que la guerra terminó, pude procurarle esta propiedad, que fue parte importante de su pasado. Ya te lo he contado, y estoy seguro que eso afectó a tu madre, en gran parte. No pudo superar su pérdida. Quiero lo mejor para ella y confío en que estando aquí, pueda dar muestras de mejoría. Después de tantos trámites pude hacerme de ella, y sé que a Terry le hubiera parecido lo correcto. Dudo que dejaría su preciado rincón en manos de desconocidos. Ahora, ayúdame a hacerle un té. Dejémosla sola por un momento. No tardaremos – Albert le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y salió del lugar, seguido de su hija.

El antiguo actor estaba llorando después de haber escuchado aquello, y de haber descubierto que su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida habían llevado una vida en común.

Titubeó antes de acercarse a la rubia, pero pudo más el infinito amor que le tenía, que se postró ante sus rodillas. Candy estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Él acarició imaginariamente su mejilla y le habló:

- Mi amor, ¿qué te ha sucedido?, ¡no puedo creer que estés en este lugar! – se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y lloró.

-Nunca he podido olvidarte. Erigí mi altar de adoración en tu memoria en esta villa, y he aquí, que has podido por fin poner un pie dentro de tu recinto. Porque todo esto es tuyo. Agradezco que Albert te haya cuidado, cosa que yo no pude hacer. Tu hija es bellísima, y muy parecida a ti – el aristócrata levantó el rostro para verla y se sorprendió de que la rubia mirase en su dirección, mientras sus labios se torcían en una muy débil sonrisa.

Albert y la jovencita la observaron asombrados, al regresar con la taza de té. Habían podido ver la fugaz reacción de ella:

- Mamá se ha reído, ¡mamá! – Eleanor se acercó a su madre y le habló. Terry se había alejado del cuadro familiar.

- ¡Candy!, ¿puedes oírme? – Albert tomó su cabeza y la observó a los ojos.

La ojiverde no volvió a reaccionar, sin embargo, las lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro y su hija las enjugó con el borde de su suéter. La llevaron a su habitación en la que permaneció el resto de la tarde. Su familia no se separó de ella... y Terry tampoco.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado?

Terry se lo cuestionaba a cada instante, pero ahora, imposibilitado para comunicarse, había decidido esperar a que lo mencionasen en alguna conversación.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, se fue acercando más y más a la mujer enferma, quien permaneció igual en todo momento. No había expresión alguna en sus ojos, sólo esa mirada perdida y vacía que se dirigía hacia ninguna parte. Le dolía en el alma ver la situación tan deprimente por la que pasaba.

Hasta que una noche, mientras Candy yacía en su cama, reposando un poco después de haber estado paseando en el jardín junto a ellos, escuchó la conversación entre padre e hija:

- Los médicos siguen sin darme una esperanza de que reaccione. Realmente le afectó la noticia – Albert estaba desconsolado. Su hija acarició su mano.

- Él fue una persona importante para mamá, por lo poco que conozco, pero, ¿por qué se tuvo que enterar tan tarde de lo que había sucedido?, ¿acaso le ocultaron la noticia durante todo este tiempo? –

- No quise mortificarla porque tu madre sufrió mucho, aún después de que se separaran pero, ella siempre creyó que había tomado la decisión correcta, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso. Nosotros nunca la vimos llorar ni encerrarse por haberle dejado; al contrario, volvió a ser la misma chica sonriente y alegre que solía ser. Siempre creímos que esa fortaleza que la había caracterizado, jamás le abandonaría, sin embargo, tarde descubrimos que nunca fue así. Todo ese dolor que había estado guardando y reprimiendo, le hizo explotar cuando sacaron el tema de su muerte en esa reunión con Annie hace ya cuatro años, ¿lo recuerdas? – su hija asintió con tristeza y siguió escuchando a su padre. Terry se asombró al saber que su pecosa había permanecido en ese infierno durante tanto tiempo – Tu madre siempre puntualizó y dejó en claro que no quería tener noticias de él, y las evitó lo mejor que pudo; sin embargo, una muerte no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente. Todavía recuerdo el impacto de la noticia en su rostro. Desde ahí se derrumbó – el rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza, recargado sobre su rodilla. Los recuerdos dolían y mucho.

- Si me acuerdo que desde entonces, mamá entró en depresión y poco a poco dejó de hablar, hasta quedar en este estado. Fue mi tío Archie quien se encargó de desvelarme algunas cosas de su pasado. Jamás creí que habría una historia trágica detrás de ella. ¡Cuánto ha sufrido!, ¡me siento tan impotente de no poder ayudarle!, ahora comprendo por qué la has traído a este lugar. ¡Te admiro tanto, papá, porque a pesar de que siempre supiste todo esto, no dejaste de amarla y procurarle todo lo que necesitase!, ahora comprendo cuál es el verdadero significado del amor – Eleanor sollozó mientras su padre la abrazaba.

- Tu madre es todo para mí y sé que a su modo, ella también me correspondió. La vida debía continuar y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, aunque, su pasado le alcanzó. Ahora sólo nos resta esperar a que se recupere gradualmente, al darse cuenta del lugar en el que vive.

Terry abrió los ojos al oír las razones de su condición. Candy le había seguido amando a pesar de todo, inclusive, de su fría actitud expresada esa última vez en que le había visto, y ahora comprendía el por qué de todo aquello. Depresión. Uno de los estados más peligrosos y nocivos en la vida de una persona. Él la conocía y sabía de sobra los devastadores efectos que tenía sobre el enfermo y aquellos que le rodeaban.

"_Culpable, ella se siente culpable por no habérmelo demostrado... Candy"_, el actor lloró sintiendo de golpe el peso de todos esos años, en los que había vivido sumido en las cenizas de un sentimiento inconcluso y jamás correspondido, ahora conociendo de la forma más dramática, que ella le había correspondido de la misma manera, y que ahora, se encontraba en esa espantosa prisión de culpas y soledad internas. Tenía que ayudarle.

Decidió que haría todo lo posible por que regresaran al ático, donde ellos podrían ver todo lo que había hecho en honor a su recuerdo, y lo realizaría de la forma más sutil que podría ocurrírsele, para evitar asustarles.

Todo inició de nueva cuenta, con golpes y ruidos en aquella parte. Aprovechaba de hacerlo cuando había momentos de silencio que le apoyarían en su desesperado intento de llamar la atención de todos ellos. Eleanor fue la primera en reaccionar y lo comentó a su padre:

- Papá, no lo quise comentar por la situación en la que vive mi madre, pero, desde que llegué, he sentido que esta casa tiene algo raro. Antes de que ustedes me alcanzaran, sucedieron situaciones un poco fuera de lo común: mis cosas personales se extraviaban, las luces parpadeaban y siempre sentí que "algo" me vigilaba. Sé que es muy vieja y que es lógico que contenga sonidos almacenados, pero, creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo por todo el lugar para asegurarnos que no hay nada. Recuerda que nunca pudimos abrir el ático.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que sean fantasmas?, vamos Ely, ya estás grandecita para seguir creyendo en eso; el vendedor nos dijo que el ático era un lugar sin importancia y destinado a funcionar como bodega. ¿Para qué quieres ver muebles viejos?, ya intentamos abrirlo una vez y no se pudo, no le des importancia. Seguramente te has sugestionado por el tamaño del lugar. Las luces pueden fallar por causas perfectamente explicables y lo de tus objetos, a veces, eres muy distraída – le reprochó tiernamente Albert.

- ¿No has escuchado tú también esos ruidos?, no puede ser que sea la única que se despierte en la noche cuando se oyen pasos en la parte superior. ¡No soy una miedosa!, sólo quiero cerciorarme de que hay una explicación a todo eso – le puntualizó seriamente su hija.

- Está bien. Lo acepto, yo también los he escuchado pero no les doy importancia. Seguramente son animales o inclusive, la propia servidumbre que tenga algo que hacer allá arriba – su padre sonrió al ver su reacción.

- ¿A tan altas horas de la noche? – el rubio le vio resignado.

- Tu ganas. En cuanto deje a tu mamá en su cuarto, iremos a investigar esos ruidos "sobrenaturales".

Terry, presente en ese instante, sonrió satisfecho al haber logrado su cometido. Lo demás sería fácil.

Cuando llegó el momento, padre e hija hicieron un recorrido por la enorme villa, iniciando por la parte superior. Se dirigieron al ático y esta vez, Albert iba dispuesto a derrumbar la puerta para tranquilizar a su hija, y de paso, conocer parte de la historia de la mansión. Tal vez hallaría algo que a Candy le ayudase en su recuperación.

Se pararon frente a la vieja puerta de madera y el magnate intentó abrirla de forma normal sin poder lograrlo, por lo que en el segundo intento, dejó caer parte de su cuerpo sobre la misma... para ir a dar de bruces al suelo, ya que la puerta se había abierto casi por sí misma, al haberla tocado con su hombro. Eleanor le miró divertida:

- Creo que debiste haber verificado si estaba abierta – su padre le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

- Ayúdame a parar, en vez de burlarte. ¡Estaba cerrada y tú lo viste! – Albert le habló ligeramente molesto. No se esperaba que fuera tan fácil abrirla.

Ambos se introdujeron en el oscuro lugar y el hombre sacó una linternilla para poder abrirse paso entre los muebles y demás objetos arrumbados. Su sorpresa fue mayor.

A pesar de encontrar infinidad de pertenencias de los antiguos dueños, nunca imaginaron que todo estaría acomodado de forma ordenada, por lo que pudieron deslizarse con facilidad. Les rodeaban varios pasillos de sillones, cuadros, cómodas, baúles y cajas a lo largo y ancho del inmenso ático.

Eleanor y Albert divisaron una ventana a lo lejos, al lado de una mesa y se dirigieron hacia allá; al llegar, la chica dejó escapar un sonido de admiración al observar la escena.

Había un escritorio de madera ricamente labrado con motivos barrocos y sobre el mismo, se hallaban infinidad de viejos papeles. Las plumas yacían sobre el tintero junto a un elegante candelabro con algunas velas intactas. A su alrededor, dispuestos en filas como si le flanqueasen, habían más cofres cerrados que formaban un estrecho camino hacia la pared de enfrente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Eleanor señaló hacia la enorme y gruesa cortina de terciopelo que pendía de dicho muro.

Albert se acercó con la linternilla y se percató del cordón que caía a uno de los costados. Lo tiró y al abrirla, descubrió su valioso contenido, ocasionando que ambos diesen un paso hacia atrás, pasmados por el descubrimiento inesperado:

Era un cuadro de enormes proporciones, cuyos bordes dorados engalanaban la imagen de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello tan rubio como el oro. El elegante vestido le daba un aire magnificente y sofisticado, sin embargo, lo que más impresionó a ambos, fue el efecto de la mirada, que parecía posarse sobre ellos.

- ¡Esto es... increíble! – Albert se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras lloraba sin cesar. Su hija permaneció en el mismo lugar, fascinada.

- ¡Es ella! ¡Es mamá! – gritó de asombro y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la pintura.

"_Realmente la amabas, Terry. Gracias por este inesperado encuentro con el pasado. Lejos de sentirme celoso, no podría más que agradecerte por tener siempre presente la esencia de Candy. Ahora más que nunca tengo la certeza de que ella se recuperará. ¡Eres un ángel!"_, secó las abundantes lágrimas con su mano y se incorporó, extasiado con lo que acababan de encontrar.

- Mandaré a arreglar este lugar, y haré que tu madre pueda pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Confío en que eso le ayudará a salir adelante. ¡Manos a la obra, Ely! – su padre estaba muy contento.

Antes de salir, Albert pudo echar un vistazo a algunos de los papeles y observó el nombre de Candy en varios de ellos. Decidió recogerlos todos y guardarlos en el cajón del escritorio, para que llegado el tiempo, su esposa pudiese leerlos, en la intimidad.

Después de verles partir, Terry sonrió satisfecho por saber que había causado alegría en la derruida familia, aunque también se sentía un poco triste por no poder estar físicamente presente para ayudarles. Pondría todo de su parte para que su pecosa saliese adelante. Ella tenía que disfrutar a su familia tanto como le fuese posible.

Al cumplirse el término de la remodelación, lo que llevó un par de semanas, Albert condujo a su esposa hasta el ático.

Candy permaneció inexpresivamente callada al entrar al lugar, que ahora lucía hermosas ventanas que iluminaban todo el interior. Su marido la colocó frente a la pared cubierta por la tela negra y la destapó ante sus ojos.

La rubia no hizo expresión alguna al haberle visto, sin embargo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas y Albert se acercó solícito a enjugarlas:

- Mi amor, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Esta era una sorpresa especialmente para ti, como tributo de aquellos momentos que viviste en Escocia al lado de Terry – le explicó cariñosamente, mientras su hija sostenía su mano.

Ella no despegó la mirada del cuadro.

Eleanor le pidió a su papá dejarle a solas por un instante para ver si había alguna reacción más. Se quedaron en el marco de la puerta observándola.

Terry se acercó al cuadro y haciendo gala de su talento, le brindó unas frases del inmortal Shakespeare, de la obra Romeo y Julieta:

_¡De ella debe aprender a brillar la luz de las antorchas! ¡Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope!_

Se inclinó frente a ella y llevó su mano al pecho:

_¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!_

- Bienvenida a tu hogar, pequeña pecosa. Te estaba esperando – le dijo con infinita ternura.

Así inició una serie de monólogos, en la que le narraba pasajes de su antigua vida, así como algunas representaciones de obras teatrales que había dedicado a ella.

Las cartas que Albert había guardado en su cajón, las había grabado en su mente y se las comentó una a una. Quería expresarle todo lo que había atesorado fervientemente con pasión durante todos esos años. Tiempo en el que la había echado de menos y el que había consagrado a reforzar el irrompible lazo que les unía, por siempre. Repitió hasta el cansancio todo lo que le amaba y la recordaba. Aunque ella no pudiese sentirlo ni oírle, fue un imaginario testigo de sus muestras de amor pendientes.

Y un día, sucedió el milagro:

Candy se hallaba sentada, como de costumbre frente a la pintura, con la mirada perdida en ella. Terry estaba de espaldas, contándole sobre una de las tantas veces en que había actuado para ella en su primera representación teatral. Albert no se encontraba en la villa y Eleanor estaba en su recámara.

- Tenía planeado pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, pecosa, sin embargo, las cosas salieron inesperadamente diferentes. A estas alturas, me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí, por seguir un estúpido código de honor. Te dejé ir sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por retenerte. Miles de horas en vela y llorando fueron testigo del consecuente sufrimiento que ocasionó mi tonta decisión. ¡Perdóname, Candy! – fue interrumpido por un ruido.

El actor se volteó hacia ella y abrió la boca, sorprendido, al ver lo que sucedía.

La rubia tenía una mano sobre el pecho, como si le doliese y con la otra apuntaba hacia su imagen. Respiraba con dificultad debido a la falta de aire lo que le hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, tratando de alertar lo más fuerte posible, a su hija. Candy se desvaneció.

Eleanor se encontraba inmersa en la entretenida lectura de su libro, cuando oyó un fuerte golpe y pasos desesperados en el ático. Asustada, corrió en busca de su madre.

- ¡Mamá! – se abalanzó sobre ella al ver la escena, tratando de auxiliarla.

Afortunadamente, Albert iba entrando a la residencia y pudo escuchar el escándalo. La ayuda médica llegó minutos más tarde. Habían podido salvarla pero su estado de salud era precario. El doctor atribuyó a la débil alimentación la causa de su repentina recaída y aconsejaron ingresarla en el hospital. Albert decidió contratar personal médico entretanto, mientras meditaba esa opción. Seguía esperanzado a que se recuperase en la villa.

Candy estuvo inconsciente por varios días y Terry permaneció a su lado así como el resto de la familia.

Una noche, aprovechando que todos dormían y la enfermera que la cuidaba estaba ausente, el antiguo compañero de colegio de la mujer se acercó hasta su lecho y con voz suave le susurró al oído:

- Te pondrás bien, mi amor. He pedido mucho por tu restablecimiento y confío en que así será – posó sus labios sobre los suyos y al separarlos, notó que ella estaba despierta.

- ¡Candy! – susurró su nombre tristemente, sabiendo que no le oiría.

Observaba hacia la nada. Era como si su alma se encontrase lejos de ahí, ajena e indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A Terry le dolió en el fondo su reacción.

- ¿Me puedes ver? – el actor se dirigió hacia ella confundido. Candy no se movió.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido mi amor?, ¿por qué te has puesto así? – su angustia y tristeza iban en aumento.

Acarició imaginariamente su rostro y entonces, algo sucedió:

Candy sonrió tiernamente y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sus manos iniciaron una serie de suaves movimientos, tratando de buscar algún contacto, y el acercó la suya.

Ella se detuvo como si le hubiese sentido. Su boca se movió haciéndole acercar el rostro. La alegría le embargó cuando oyó su voz tan débil, pronunciando su nombre:

- ¡Te..rry! -

- ¡Pecosa!, ¡has despertado!, ¡te pondrás bien!, no te esfuerces. Debes descansar lo más que puedas – dijo atropelladamente a causa de la emoción.

La enfermera iba entrando y se dio cuenta de todo. Visiblemente alegre, llamó a Albert, quien en dos segundos ya estaba a su lado. Se les unió Eleanor, mientras esperaban a que el médico llegara. En ese tiempo, la rubia trató desesperadamente de hablar pero no pudo volver a hacerlo. Se le podía notar bastante cansada, a causa del esfuerzo.

El galeno llegó y cuando la terminó de revisar, dio la noticia alentadora: la mujer estaba reaccionando milagrosamente de manera favorable y sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

En cuanto la familia se quedó sola junto a la enfermera, Albert quiso saber lo qué ésta había visto:

- Repetía un nombre: Terry. No dijo nada más – padre e hija se voltearon a ver cuando escucharon aquello.

- ¿Observaba algo en especifico? – su hija preguntó con curiosidad.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Tendremos que esperar a mañana. Tal vez haya una mejoría y por fin, pueda regresar con nosotros – _"Gracias Terry"_, pensó internamente Albert.

Se quedó junto a ella, convenciendo a su hija y la enfermera de que él estaría al tanto. Permaneció en vela toda la noche, recordándole cuanto la amaba. Terry hizo lo mismo.

Los dos ángeles, uno físico y el otro espiritual, se mantuvieron al pendiente de la noble rubia.

La mañana llegó.

Una lejana voz femenina le rescató de su sueño. Al final, el cansancio le había vencido haciéndole quedarse dormido sobre el sofá:

- Al...bert – era Candy.

- Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – su esposo saltó de un paso hacia un costado de la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – habló pausadamente.

El empresario le explico a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y ella lloró, al saber del lugar en el que se encontraban:

- ¿Has hecho todo esto, aun sabiendo que se trataba de... él? –

- Por ti iría al fin del mundo, Candy. No tienes idea cuánto hemos esperado este instante Ely y yo – le dijo tiernamente. Ambos lloraron juntos.

- ¡Tanto tiempo he permanecido en este estado! – no volvió a decir nada más.

Un par de horas después entró su hija para ver a su madre y al notarla despierta, se lanzó a sus brazos desesperada. La rubia no dejó de pedirle perdón:

- ¡Tonta!, no fue fácil digerir una noticia así. Hemos estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo y he podido conocer un poco mas de tu vida. Eres afortunada de haber sido amada de esa forma – le dijo seriamente.

Terry había permanecido al tanto de los acontecimientos. Vio a Candy abrir los ojos y pasear su vista por su alrededor, confundida, mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Evitó llamar la atención, limitándose solo a observarla. Se sentía completamente emocionado de verla recuperándose. Después, al ver a la familia reunida, decidió retirarse al ático, para dejarles solos. Debían recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

El médico regresó a hacer la revisión correspondiente para cerciorarse, con satisfacción y sorpresa, de su repentina mejoría. Con el paso de los días, la rubia se fue recuperando completamente. Después, Albert no pudo evitar llevarla al ático, donde ella había pasado los últimos meses. Terry les vio entrar.

La expresión de Candy al ver la pintura fue más que evidente. Miles de pensamientos y emociones recorrieron todo su ser, al verse plasmada en el fino lienzo:

- Creí que había sido un sueño – susurró para sí, acercándose al cuadro – recordaba haber visto una imagen así, pero es tan borrosa en mi mente –

- Es mi mayor tesoro, pecosa – le dijo Terry al oído, aunque sabía que ella no lo oiría.

La rubia volteó hacia un costado, extrañada. Después, dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio y observó a su marido de reojo. Albert y su hija permanecieron en silencio, vigilando su reacción. Cuando vieron que se acercaba a la mesa, él habló:

- Creo que debemos dejarte un rato a solas aquí, Candy. Hay algo que debes conocer, y se encuentra justo en el primer cajón – su esposo le señaló el lugar.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la enorme silla. Abrió la gaveta y vio varios papeles amarillentos. Los tomó y leyó su nombre en todos ellos, por lo que se dispuso a leerlos.

La tarde pasó rápidamente.

- ¡Terry! – dijo con la tristeza plasmada en su mirada, al ver el cuadro de nueva cuenta. Ahora comprendía todo.

La figura del actor permaneció frente a ella en todo ese tiempo. En su mente, recreaba el contenido de todas esas cartas, las que nunca imaginó, llegarían a manos de su destinatario.

- Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, Candy. Aún en la... muerte. Siempre te tuve presente y fuiste mi fiel compañera a lo largo de todos estos años. Me ha alegrado el saber que pronto te habrás restablecido y podrás estar al lado de los seres que te aman – su voz se quebró de la emoción, Muy dentro de sí, presentía que por fin, partiría de ese mundo.

Fue entonces, que una inmensa luz apareció a sus espaldas y él la observó. Su alma se lleno de la calidez luminosa, y esta vez, no dudó en acercarse a ella.

Antes de que le envolviese por completo, echó una última mirada a la rubia, quien parecía no percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor:

- Mi camino ha llegado a su fin, pecosa. He comprendido finalmente, cuál fue mi misión: cuidar de ti y dejarte saber todo lo que te he amado durante todo este tiempo. Tenías que saber la verdad. Gracias por permitirme conocerte... y amarte. Esto es un hasta luego, Candy – y el actor desapareció.

En ese instante, la rubia alzó la cabeza y posó su mirada donde antes había estado Terry. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una inmensa alegría recorrió su cuerpo. Fue algo repentino:

- Yo también he pensado en ti...desde siempre, Terry. Siento que has permanecido conmigo en esta difícil situación y sé que en algún momento, nuestros caminos volverán a juntarse. Te agradezco el haber pensado en mí, hasta el último minuto –

Terminó de leer las cartas y después, las guardó en su cajón. Salió en busca de su familia. Una increíble serenidad se había instalado en el fondo de su alma.

La vida continuaba y debía seguirla viviendo, al lado de aquellos que aún permanecían con ella, en esta vida. Se dirigió en su búsqueda.

Al salir al inmenso jardín, les halló charlando y departiendo alegremente. Se unió a su alegría. La noche ya había caído y allá en lo alto, Candy observó una hermosa estrella resplandeciente.

La que con su luz, había iluminado su camino de regreso. Sonrió para sí misma y elevó una plegaria en memoria del amor de su vida.

Comprendió que Terry se había convertido en su ángel y que la fortaleza de su amor le había ayudado a salir del claroscuro en el que se encontraba su alma.

_**ANYA**_


End file.
